Knit components having a wide range of knitted structures, materials, and properties may be utilized in a variety of products. As examples, knit components may be utilized in apparel (e.g., shirts, pants, socks, jackets, undergarments, footwear), athletic equipment (e.g., golf bags, baseball and football gloves, soccer ball restriction structures), containers (e.g., backpacks, bags), and upholstery for furniture (e.g., chairs, couches, car seats). Knit components may also be utilized in bed coverings (e.g., sheets, blankets), table coverings, towels, flags, tents, sails, and parachutes. Knit components may be utilized as technical textiles for industrial purposes, including structures for automotive and aerospace applications, filter materials, medical textiles (e.g. bandages, swabs, implants), geotextiles for reinforcing embankments, agrotextiles for crop protection, and industrial apparel that protects or insulates against heat and radiation. Accordingly, knit components may be incorporated into a variety of products for both personal and industrial purposes.